Breaking Saints
by Myrna Abenstern
Summary: While storming the tower of Babble, Ryuho and Kouga are captured in an attempt to buy time for the others to get away with Aria. Now they've been resigned to servants for Genbu and Eden. Will they survive and keep their spirits high, or will they become broken saints? EdenxKouga GenbuxRyuho Alternate set up for what could have happened
1. Chapter 1

A/N: More rewriting, even though this probably doesn't need it, with an update planned too! It turns out rewriting and updating fanfiction has turned into my stress relief.

Kouga winced as he began to come back to consciousness. He remembered that he'd been fighting against Leo Mycenae alongside Ryuho, and then he'd blacked out. It was pretty obvious that they hadn't won because Ryuho was already unconscious by the time he'd been knocked out. This brought him to the question of, why were they still alive? His head was throbbing, and his entire body felt like it had been broken, or at least that's what Kouga imagined it felt like. At least the other's and Aria had escaped, and they could get the Thunder Core with Shiana. He just hoped that none of the others had come back, trying to be a hero to save them.

Kouga tried to move, but he found both his hands and his ankles bound with some sort of cuffs. Finally Kouga forced himself to open his eyes. Blinking several times, trying to focus his blurry vision. He was laying on a dark stone floor, Ryuho was lying nearby, bound in what Kouga assumed were the same cuffs that were on him. He recognized what they were made of after a moment. It was star sand ore, the same as the pillars at Palaestra. This couldn't be good for them, especially for the state they, or at least if his was anything to judge by. "Ryuho." He whispered softly. A soft groan came from the dragon saint next to him, it was obvious that Ryuho was still out cold, and it didn't look like he'd be waking up any time soon. Suddenly Kouga heard voices heading their way, and he quickly closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax, doing his best to feign unconscious.

"Furthermore, Father, apart from the fact that if all else fails we could use his light in place of Aria's, he and the dragon are a great form of bait to lure the other Bronze Saint's back here. Not to mention it will humiliate him, and with enough time I'm sure I'll be able to crush his resistance, after being in that position for so long." Kouga shivered slightly, he knew that voice well. The voice belonged to the boy who'd haunted his dreams, in the oddest of ways, since they had first met at Palaestra.

"Very well, but what are we going to do with the other one?" Kouga recognize the other voice too. It was the uncomfortably familiar voice of Mars himself, this time a visible shudder ran through Kouga, unable to help himself. "It seems that Pegasus know the fate that's going to befall him, who knows how long he's been listening in." At this Kouga opened his eyes and sat up, as much as his bonds would allow him to straighten up, anyway. He glanced from Eden to Mars, before going back to Eden.

"What do you mean by that?" Kouga asked starting to struggle against the bindings, knowing it was probably useless. He looked once more at Ryuho, before turning his gaze to Mars, biting his lip. He didn't know if he would be able to escape himself, later on of course, once Mars' and Eden's guard had dropped some, but if he could protect Ryuho and get him back to his family, even if he couldn't escape, Kouga would feel like he had done something worthwhile. He knew that it might cost him his own life, but Kouga strangely wasn't scared of that happening. "I'll stay, since I'm the one who's they're leader, just let Ryuho go. He was only following after me."

"You think highly of your own value. He's as much of a traitor as you are Pegasus Kouga, and thus as your will be made an example, he will be too. I shall hand him over to Libra Genbu. He seems to have some form of resentment towards the boy's father. Perhaps Genbu can vent some of those resentments towards Ryuho instead of having it come out on the battle field and making him rash." Mars said as he snapped and two Martians came in and picked up the still unconscious Ryuho, before carrying him out of the room where they were currently located. Which Kouga finally determined was a throne room of some kind.

Kouga felt so helpess sitting there, as he watched the pair carry his friend out to the Gods only knew what kind of fate. He began once more to struggle and fight against the blinds that held him, his cloth stone was nowhere to be seen or found, but he could still try and use his cosmos to break free of the binding. He began to burn it as brightly as he could muster, but as soon as he made the attempt, a violent shock went through Kouga and he cried out in agony. Eden's hand was resting on his shoulder, and Kouga looked up at the elder saint.

"You aren't going to be needing to burn or use that Cosmo of yours any more Kouga. That is, unless of course I tell you too." Eden held Kouga's face, forcing the smaller saint to look up at the Aqua haired youth. "Father, as you know, I have a training session with Mycenae in a short while. I request that you have some of the servants clean him up and take him to my quarters.  
"Alright, he will be waiting for you, when you get there. I'll have them keep him bound so that he doesn't destroy your room." Mars snapped his fingers once more and two more Martians came in and started to drag Kouga off elsewhere to be cleaned up.

Mars watched Eden's gaze following Kouga, and cleared his throat, causing his son to look back at him. "You must not let emotions get in the way, he's not an equal to you. A Pegasus is a horse, even with its wings. Like any true horse it needs to be Broken." Eden gave a small nod as he father stared him down.

"Do not worry, father, I understand. I intend to break Pegasus until he's loyal to me, and through me you." Eden added the last part as an afterthought, he truly wanted Kouga to belong to him alone, but he did not want his father to be suspicious about anything so he bowed politely. "Father, I need to go, my training session starts in a few minutes." Eden began to walk out quickly, his mind resting on the Pegasus saint who would be waiting for him when he returned to his room.

A/n: Some details of the story may be getting changed because of the plot progression of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, so let's see how the new version of this chapter works out.

Eden entered his room quietly, he'd just finished up a particularly long training session with Mycenae, though he did have the next few days off to start training Kouga. Sighing softly, he looked up, and couldn't fight back a small smile at the sight that met him. Kouga had fallen asleep on Eden's bed; the Pegasus saint's hands were still bound behind his back, however. Walking over towards Kouga, the plush carpet silencing his footsteps, he approached the adorable scene of Kouga asleep infront of him. Reaching down, Eden gently brushed a strand of Kouga's hair out of his face, noting that it was still damp from his bath.

Chuckling softly, Eden also noticed that Kouga smelled somewhat like cake now, as well. He guessed that it had probably been a female servant who'd given Kouga a bath, another smile worked its way on his face as he imagined how embarrassed Kouga must have been. It wasn't that he wasn't fond of the smell of desserts, Eden actually quite enjoyed it. However, he'd never quite understood why women wanted to smell like food, to be honest. Sure, flowers were understandable, but food? It just didn't quite make sense to him. Eden loved the smell of cakes and pies as much as the next guy, but why on earth would you want your body to smell like it. Eden, himself, preferred to smell like something much more manly. Though, somehow the smell worked nicely on Kouga.

Shifting in his sleep, Kouga nuzzled against Eden's hand affectionately, a peaceful smile on his face. Now if only the younger saint could have been this way when he was awake, Eden's life would be an easy one. Slowly Eden moved away from Kouga, he could have easily sat there for hours and just watched Kouga sleeping. However, he smelled of sweat and dirt, and there was blood on him from sparring with Mycenae before Eden could really enjoy his first evening with Kouga.

Walking into the adjoining room, which was the bathroom, Eden closed the door before stripping down. He tossed his training clothing in the dirty clothes hamper before walking over to his claw footed tub. His hand rested on the smooth white porcelain, as the other turned the metal knobs. First he turned on the hot water, than he adjusted it with the cold water to create a pleasantly warm balance.

With a quick movement, Eden easily hopped into the tub before the water got too deep. The young bronze saint knew if he waited too long to get in, the deeper water would splash out and go everywhere when he got it. That would leave Eden with an awful mess to clean up, and he hated doing it usually, but tonight it was the last thing that he wanted to do. Sighing softly Eden leaned back, relaxing as the water rose around him, engulfing his well-muscled frame in the soothing warm water. Sitting up he reached to turn the water off, before lying back down in the water and relaxing.

Eden's mind was far from relaxed though, thoughts running through his mind. Most of those thoughts were currently centered on the adorable red head that was currently lying asleep on his bed. Kouga was something that Eden wouldn't mind coming home to each day. Eden, for some reason, really loved cute things for one reason or another, and Kouga seemed to fit perfectly into this category. However there was the problem of that fiery determination that Kouga had always had, and he doubted it would be easy to change. A small smile came on to Eden's face as he remembered the incident between them back at Palaestra.

That had been the first time that Eden could remember that someone had shown the guts to stand up to Eden. It had really caused his interest in Kouga to spark. Eden let a small groan of frustration escaped Eden. He'd been also thinking about how cute Kouga looked when that helpless look of fear had crossed Kouga's face when he'd been shocked by Eden. That look of fear in a way had been arousing to Eden. He loved the idea that he'd be able to teach Kouga to bend completely to his will.

The idea was very appealing, only second to having someone's undying devotion to him alone. Eden felt that with enough time and hard work he could get both of them from Kouga. Of course that probably wouldn't be without some use of force that on Eden's part. Even in the short time he'd watched and known Kouga, he realized that Kouga was a very stubborn boy. In a way though, it made the process more fun for Eden. Slowly Eden got up, opening the drain before stepping out of the tub. Sighing a bit, he noticed that between the thoughts of Kouga and his hormones he'd gotten an erection.

This wasn't a horribly uncommon thing, but he found it a bit annoying at times. Especially when they'd pop up at the wrong moments. Closing his eyes, Eden began to stroke himself, his thoughts still on Kouga. In Eden's mind, he as picturing his adorable red head on his knees staring up at Eden with those wide brown eyes, a pretty smile on his face. He was calling him Eden-sama as he offered to suck off Eden, which Eden would probably never deny Kouga if he got the chance to try it. It wasn't too much longer before Eden came with a soft grunt, as he bit his lip. Grabbing a tissue he cleaned his hand off before pitching it in the trash.

It wasn't an uncommon thing, but he found it a little annoying at times. Especially when they'd pop up at all of the wrong moments. Closing his eyes he began to stroke himself, his thoughts still on Kouga. In Eden's mind he was picturing the red head on his knees staring up at Eden with those wide brown eyes, a pretty smile on his face. Calling him Eden-sama as he offered to suck off Eden, which Eden would probably never deny Kouga if he got the chance to try it. It wasn't much longer before Eden came with a soft grunt, as he bit his lip. He made a slight face before using a tissue to clean his hand off.

"If I never have to do that by myself again, I'll be happy." Eden grumbled as he started to redress himself, putting on clean boxers and a pair of loose teal sleep pants, then he walked out into the main bedroom. A content sigh escaped him as he saw that Kouga was still curled up, adorable as ever, sleeping on the bed.

The servants had given him a change of clothes that Eden felt suited Kouga well; they consisted of a pair of quite short shorts and a form fitting sleeveless top. Walking over to his desk, Eden sat down; taking a key from the place he had hidden it earlier, before opening up the top drawer. Sitting inside was the glove that held his cloth stone and the necklace that held Kouga's. Picking up the Pegasus cloth stone and holding it up, he watched it twinkling in the light of the setting sun. Turning to look out the window, Eden saw the sky was turning into its myriad of hues. Setting the stone down, Eden locked the drawer once more, Eden walked over to where Kouga was sleeping peacefully.

Reaching down, Eden carefully unbound the other's hands. Kouga shifted into a more comfortable position the moment that his hands were freed. A small chuckle came from Eden as he watched this, and then Eden noticed for the first time a collar was now around Kouga's neck. It was about two inches wide, and made of fine black leather with a lock in the back. The front of the collar had a steed D ring, which had a small aqua colored lightning bolt hanging from it, marking him as Eden's servant. Opening the bottom drawer in the night stand, which stood next to the bed, he got a box out.

Opening the box, he saw the items that Mars had given him right after they'd captured Kouga and he'd expressed interest in the Pegasus. Inside were four cuffs, one for each of Kouga's wrists and ankles. They, like the collar now around his neck, were marks of Kouga's new servitude to him. Apart from marking him as a slave, the could also function as a way to restrain Kouga, each silk lined leather cuff had a similar steel ring to the one on his collar. There was also a leash inside of the box, which Eden took out first. Fastening one end of the lead to the bed, he attached the other end to Kouga's collar. At least the younger couldn't run now.

Kouga trying to fight wasn't a real threat, Eden decided, since he could rather easily shock the boy back into submission. Of course if Kouga did try to fight him, it would give Eden a chance to show his little Pegasus what punishments would be like. Then Eden moved and carefully lifted Kouga's legs, watching as the red head rolled onto his back, a soft whine coming from the still sleeping saint.

Either one of the servants has slipped Kouga a sleeping drug, or the Pegasus saint just slept deeper than anyone else Eden had met. It didn't take long for him to carefully fasten the ankle cuffs on Kouga, however he still had to fasten the ones on his wrists, which Eden thought might be more difficult.

Watching as Kouga rolled over again, arms tucked close to his chest, Eden sighed shaking his head. Moving closer, he carefully pulled Kouga's hand away from his chest and hastily fastened the first cuff, as Kouga began to shift and it looked as if he was about to wake up. Quickly as he could Eden fastened the last cuff on Kouga's wrist right before the other awoke and jerked his hand away. Immediately Kouga tried to jump back, but the leash preventing him from getting too far. It jerked rather hard and Kouga landed face down, his rear in the air. A soft chuckle escaped Eden, as it took Kouga a moment to sit back up, he took the chance to appreciate the view.

"Let me go!" Kouga said as he sat up again, looking ready for a fight. Eden sighed shaking his head, this had seemed so much easier when the Pegasus saint was asleep. However he had a feeling that he'd still enjoy the fight of getting Kouga to submit to him.

"No. You belong to me, and that is no way to talk to your master, pet." Eden's voice had a slight growl as Kouga lunged at him, trying to punch Eden. The teal haired youth moved out of the way quickly and caught the punch. In another swift movement Eden had seated himself on the bed and forced Kouga across his lap, a smirk on his face. "Not even awake that long, and you're already incurring punishments, you certainly have a long way to go before you're going to be on par with a good servant." Eden spoke softly, the hand that wasn't holding Kouga down stroking the smaller boy's hair gently.

Kouga tried to look back over his shoulder at Eden with a mixed look of confusion and worry on his face. "What do you mean punishment?" He asked softly, before yelping as Eden yanked the shorts down to Kouga's knees, before bringing his hand against Kouga's bare bottom with a resounding smack.

"Silence, or it'll be worse." Eden spoke firmly, striking Kouga's backside even harder than before. "Now I only have a few rules for you to follow, obey them and this can be a nice life in the lap of luxury for you. Fight them, and your life will be a living hell Kouga." Eden spoke, frowning as Kouga tried to get loose from his grasp. "Rule one, when you address me it will be as either Master, Eden-sama, or Master Eden. Anything else will result in punishment." Eden brought his hand down again, each blow Kouga noticed seemed to be increasing in strength. There were cute little squeaks that were coming from Kouga with each slap, and they certainly weren't discouraging Eden. So with each rule he spoke, Eden let another blow fall. "Rule two, treat anyone above you with proper respect, meaning anyone who isn't a fellow servant, meaning you will use terms like Sir, Miss, and Ma'am with them. If I hear you aren't, I will give you an appropriate punishment. However if they strike out at you, you are to report it to me at once. Rule three; if I tell you to do something, you do it without question. If you do question me, the situation will determine the punishment. Rule four; I am the only one to give you orders. If anyone else tries to, inform me as soon as possible. However, if you judge yourself in danger, do not hesitate to obey them, I would hate to have you hurt for obedience."

The slaps were harder and more frequent now, and Kouga didn't know how much more of this he could take. Had Eden been a normal person, Kouga was sure he could have handled it with ease, however, the elder was much stronger than most people, and even saints, Kouga knew. "Rule five; you will always wear your collar and cuffs, unless I remove them. The mark your status as my servant, you should wear them with pride. Rule six; if I punish you for the same thing twice, your punishment will be twice as hard. If you continue to be punished for the same thing, each time it will get worse. Rule seven; everything has its price, and obedience will be met with rewards. The better you behave the more freedoms and nice things you'll get, bad behavior will get them taken away. It's quite simple, is it not?" Eden looked down at Kouga, his hand running over his abused backside gently.

The aquette wasn't sure if Kouga's eyes were watering from the harsh spanking he'd just received, if Kouga was crying, or if it was a mixture of the two. Carefully Eden helped Kouga sit up in his lap, the red head adjusted so he was leaning on his side instead of sitting on his bottom. "Now then, I hope my point has been made." Eden spoke in a gentle voice now wiping the tears off of Kouga's cheeks with his thumb. "Now give me a kiss?"

Kouga hesitated for a moment, he'd never kissed anyone before let alone another boy. However, not wanting another punishment, Kouga leaned in and let his lips lightly brush over Eden's before jerking back. "See, it's not so hard to please me." Eden smiled kissing Kouga's forehead. "Now are you hungry?"

"Yes, Master." Kouga delayed only a second before adding Master on the end. Eden would let it slide, not wanting to seem too strict on Kouga, for now. Getting up Eden helped Kouga onto the bed, watching as the red head settled him among the pillows.

"Alright, I'm going to trust you to yourself for a few minutes while I go get us some dinner. In the meantime, don't cause any trouble kitten." Eden said giving Kouga another kiss before walking out of the room leaving the younger sitting in silence.

A/N: Some things changed a bit in this chapter. If you're wondering why Eden got a bit repetitive, he really wants to get certain things into Kouga's head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As I said before, Haruto and Ryuho is now a side pairing along with a few others, which have plot importance.

Ryuho finally found himself starting to come back into consciousness. He wasn't really aware of what was going on, but he could hear voices, then someone either entering or leaving the room where he was. Slowly the dark haired saint sat up and opened his eyes, looking around the room. It was a quite large room, and most of it seemed to be somewhere between neat and organized chaos. It was obviously a place that someone lived in and spent quite a lot of their time there. It, in a way, reminded him of the room that he and Haruto had shared together back when they'd been at Palaestra. Haruto's things had always been much neater than Ryuho's, which often got cluttered when he was busy studying for something.

"I see that you finally decided to wake up and rejoin the world of the living Ryuho." Looking over at the fireplace that had a warm blaze going in it, crackling merrily, he saw a familiar figure sitting next to it on a large fur rug, it was Genbu. He looked ruffled, his jacket was hanging off one of the chairs, and his shirt and hair were a mess. Ryuho couldn't help but wonder if the elder saint had fallen asleep as well. Or had Ryuho even been sleeping, he couldn't quite remember how he got here. In fact the last thing that he remembered was himself and Kouga fighting against Leo Mycenae, while trying to buy time for Yuna, Aria, Haruto, and Souma to escape. Haruto had escaped, Ryuho knew it, and he couldn't let himself think otherwise. "Are you going to say something or not? You really should answer someone when they're addressing you, especially when that person is your Master."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuho asked as Genbu grabbed Ryuho and forced the other to look up at him, his cerulean eyes staring back at Ryuho with coldness to them. It seemed that all of the rage that had burned within the Libra saint was no longer there, though he didn't quite understand why. "I don't understand, what's going on? Where are the others?"

"Well, sadly we only managed to get a hold of you, and that brat Pegasus too, though Eden's taking care of him. However, it's only a matter of time before your other friends are captured. Especially with Sonia, Amour, and Tokisada on their trail, though I personally think Tokisada will want to take care of the Wolf Saint, considering he killed the last one." Genbu laughed softly, it sounded almost forced though, as he watched the expression on Ryuho's face when Yoshitomi was mentioned. "I see you know the truth of your wolf pup's story, a sad one really. Sad that Tokisada didn't have the heart to finish the trouble before it started. Don't worry though, Tokisada had a strange fondness for Yoshitomi, perhaps your wolf will survive because of it."

"Haruto won't be easily defeated, especially not by the man who killed his brother!" Ryuho said as he jerked away from Genbu and tried to stand up, a frown on his face. "I won't believe that he'd be killed, and I know he's going to come for me, for us." Ryuho quickly corrected himself, but the mistake had still been made.

"Oh, I see, so you're in love with him, how sweet. Not like it matters anymore though, you don't really have a choice in what you're going to get." Genbu stepped forward once more pulling Ryuho against him before jerking him into a hungry kiss. He shoved Ryuho back onto the bed, before moving to easily pin the young Dragon saint below him. Genbu looked down at him, looking more annoyed than angry. "That defiant look really doesn't suit your cute face Ryuho, I would lose it fast if I were you. Though I'm sure it won't be too long before we figure something out to make you less so."

As Genbu moved away, to let go of Ryuho's hands, the boy attempted to smack Genbu away. Moving in response, Genbu back handed Ryuho across the face. If he hadn't been on top of the smaller boy, Genbu was sure Ryuho would have probably gone off the bed and onto the floor. Ryuho lay there stunned for a moment; it took him several seconds to register what had just happened to him. Reaching up slowly, Ryuho touched his cheek gently, wincing visibly.

"I will not tolerate any behavior of that sort from my slave; you had best learn to listen to my orders whatever they might be. You never know when a Gold Saint's influence could be enough to save the life of one of your fellow Bronze saints. After all, Mars has become rather fond of me recently it seems, getting me to keep tabs on that traitor Aries Kiki." Genbu was twirling a lock of Ryuho's black silken hair around one of his fingers.

"I'd never betray anyone to the likes of you! You, you're horrible Genbu! An abomination!" Ryuho exclaimed as he backed away, before Genbu grabbed him. He found himself hoisted up and pinned against the wall, Genbu choking him, looking quite angry now.

"You're going to have to learn the hard way I see, you're quite the impertinent little bitch, I guess you get that from Seiya. He and your father always used to have nights together, I remember quite clearly, them screwing each other out by the river, having their moonlight swims. Of course then Mars came along, and Shiryu had to stop since he needed someone to bare his cloth. So he got with that mother of yours." Genbu growled as Ryuho continued to struggle trying to get loose. "You're just like me, and extra in case someone else couldn't perform, only I've made something of myself, all you're good for is a whore."

"No! It's not true!" Ryuho tried to struggle, then he realized what was about to happen as Genbu tore away his shirt before tossing the shredded cloth aside, before carrying Ryuho to the bed and dropping him on it.

Pinning him down again with one hand Genbu kissed Ryuho roughly. "You're going to be mine Ryuho, I am your master, the one who keeps you alive." He whispered into the boy's ear his tone quite serious, and Ryuho couldn't help but wonder why Genbu hated him so much, as he struggled again. "Also, the more you struggle, the worse this is going to be for you." He added giving Ryuho a glare, though once more there wasn't any anger in Genbu's eyes, if anything there was regret.

A/N: Kudos to anyone who can figure out why Genbu's acting so weird.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this has been so long coming. By request, a chapter of Eden and Kouga.

Eden closed the door behind him, locking it. He hoped that he could trust the Pegasus to have enough smarts to not go destroying the room while he was away for a few minutes. He wandered along through the halls, taking the long way to the kitchen. Slowing down, as he was passing Amours room he thought he heard something, it sounded like his uncle grunting and groaning.

Pausing Eden looked at the door for a moment before slowly taking a few steps forward. Carefully and quietly Eden turned the handle, letting the door pop open just a crack and he looked inside. He found himself frozen to the spot as he looked on. Amour was lying on the bed, on top of someone. Crouching down to get a better view Eden peered through the crack watching the figure below him struggling and flailing. "Yuna, please stop struggling. I'm sure if you did it wouldn't hurt so much, though I admit I wasn't expecting such a pretty girl to be a virgin." Eden froze as Yuna looked away from Amour and their gaze met. Her eyes widened in surprise, it was obvious she hadn't been expecting to see him, at least not in this situation. "See, it's not so bad." She'd stopped struggling for the moment, simply to watch Eden.

Eden got up quickly, deciding it was time to leave. He closed the door, still shocked that Yuna had been caught. Eden had thought that if anyone would get away it would be Yuna, this was rather a shock. "Who's out there?" A voice called from in the room, and Eden sighed. It seemed that the door had closed louder than he had originally intended. Sighing Eden opened the door once more, looking at Amour's face, trying, and slightly failing, from staring at Yuna's naked body below him. It was the first time he'd seen a woman in that way and it would be a lie to say he wasn't at least curious. "Eden, what were you doing? I thought you just got your own prized pet." He laughed softly his fingers running through Yuna's hair sweetly.

"Oh, I heard voices, and I thought that you might be in trouble. I didn't want to rush right in, so I just peaked." Eden admitted looking down at his feet now and Amour just laughed at him. Getting up he pulled a robe on the end of the bed on, before draping a blanket over Yuna, who was still bound to the headboard.

"Just knock next time, and I'll remember to lock the door." Eden nodded before stepping out and the door shut, the sound of the lock being turned could be heard and a small shudder went through the Orion Saint. He couldn't decide what was more disturbing, Aria being alone with Souma and Haruto or his uncle trying to tame the Aquila saint. Shaking it off he headed for the kitchen.

"I wasn't expecting to see you this evening Eden-sama." Eden turned surprised to see several servants sitting around a square wooden table; it seemed that they were playing cards. "You're in luck, dinner's almost finished. I trust you'll be taking it in your room?"

The cook had risen at this point and put his cards in his pocket. "Come on Caldear, you can't do that!" The auburn boy at the table protested a frown on his face. The silvet cook just looked over his shoulder giving the other a look.

"I'm not leaving my cards, every time I leave them you guys look at them and cheat." Caldear replied as he checked a large simmering pot. "Will you be taking it in your room, or shall I tell Misty to set another place in the dining room Eden-sama?"

"I'll be taking it in my room, and I'll require food for two actually." He supposed this group must have been hired on by his father while he was away chasing the Bronze saints because he hadn't seen them before.

"Alright then. If you'll wait just a few minutes I'll get two plates ready." The silvet moved quickly about the kitchen preparing the plates.

"Would you like me to make you tea and cakes as a late evening snack?" The blonde, Misty asked, and Eden looked over a bit surprised. The servants had always been more respectful, and usually quite nervous, than friendly, but these four seemed to not be worried about him.

"That would be nice." He nodded watching as the blonde got up and began to gather things to make cakes. Caldear finished up preparing the meals for Eden and handed him the tray with a smile.

"Here you are, if you need anything else, simply give us a call." Caldear bowed politely and Eden nodded before walking out. On any normal day he'd have just grabbed a passing servant and made them go fetch the food, and he was starting to realize just how difficult it was to make sure he didn't knock the pitcher of lemonade that was balanced in the center of the tray over or spill anything. Balancing the tray he managed to unlock the door and open it.

Kouga looked up from where he was seated on the bed; the lead was still in place, surprisingly. He was laying on the bed, looking out the window. Smiling Eden set the tray down on a table that was by the fire, before walking over and unhooking the lead from Kouga's collar and kissing his forehead. "Sorry, I forgot to undo that." Eden untied it from the bed post and stuck it in the drawer of the bedside table. He also decided not to tell Kouga that Yuna was here, at least not yet.

Nodding a little bit Kouga got up and followed him over to the table. The redhead saint had decided to play along, bide his time until he could make an escape attempt. If he pleased Eden and convinced Eden he could trust Kouga without locking him up, and then he'd be able to get out somehow, at least that's what Kouga figured.

"I appreciate that you didn't try to untie yourself." Eden admitted as he leaned in and kissed Kouga's forehead gently and hugged him close. Kouga nodded and leaned again Eden; he had a feeling, as he sat down on the couch that was next to the table, that his backside was going to be badly bruised. All he had to do was keep playing along for Eden, no matter what it took.

They ate quietly, Eden would have liked to talk, but Kouga didn't seem to want to. Finally he spoke up, normally he read after supper, and he didn't know what Kouga would do. "So, do you have any hobbies?" Eden finally asked.

"No, I don't. Master," There was a few second delay before Kouga added it, and Eden simply put it as him getting used to it.

"Alright, well normally after supper I read. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" Eden asked smiling at Kouga as he piled the dishes on the tray before going into the hall and calling for a servant to come take them away. "Late in the evening tea and dessert will be brought, so that gives us some time to relax." He noticed that Kouga perked up at the mention of dessert. "However, you'll only be allowed to have it if you behave."

Kouga nodded wondering what Eden was thinking. "I would like that very much Eden-sama." He mumbled looking away. Eden sat on the bed and looked at Kouga who followed him, and sat next to him.

"So are there any particular types of books you want me to have fetched from the library?" Eden asked running his fingers affectionately through Kouga's hair.

"Some old Mythology would be good, Eden-sama. I really don't read much; I never really had time to." Kouga replied with a shrug before leaning into Eden's touch. It seemed like he was going to have to get used to this much slower pace of life, at least until he had the chance to get away.

"Right, I'll send for some Mythology books for you." He got into the bedside table and brought a thick book labeled "The Hobbit" and set it on the table. When he noticed Kouga looking at it, he smiled. "You can look at it." Kouga opened the book, and flipped through a few pages and began to read out of curiosity. "I was just about to start that. I've read the books before, I wanted to reread them. We could read it together if you like."

"I'd like that Master." Kouga said, he'd noticed that Eden had seemed to want that, by his expression.

So they settled in together, Kouga curled against Eden's side, playing the part of docile pet as the other began to read aloud. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit, not a damp wet hole full of an oozey smell and the ends of worms , nor a dry sandy hole with nothing to eat or sit on, this was a hobbit hole, and that means comfort." It wasn't long before Kouga had started to drift off, his full stomach making him sleepy, listening to Eden reading. It was surprisingly relaxing, and he decided that this might be easier than he thought.

A/N: Why the Hobbit? Because it's awesome, anyway I hope you all drop me some reviews. Next chapter will be back to Genbu and Ryuho.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry that this took so long. Someone asked me to update this next so here it is.

Ryuho was currently laying in the bath. Genbu had left him to bathe on his own; the Libra saint in the next room over, his mind was swimming. He really wasn't sure what to think right now, but he was trying to gather his thoughts, trying to understand. Closing his eyes he thought back to what had happened not even an hour early.

He was screaming and struggling, Genbu holding him down tightly. The older man was panting softly, grunting, while he moved inside of Ryuho. It was then that he leaned in and spoke, his words surprising Ryuho. "I'm sorry about this, but I really don't have any choice."

Ryuho stopped for a minute looking at Genbu with surprise for a moment. Suddenly Genbu's demenior changed and he snarled, backhanding Ryuho though not with any real force. "What's the matter slut, not hard enough for you?" He spoke quite loudly before whispering in Ryuho's, "Sorry, just keep screaming so I can talk to you, we're being watched by Medea." Ryuho returned to struggling and crying out quite quickly, he didn't know why he did this, playing along. Perhaps he was curious, or perhaps he didn't want Genbu to hit him again.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I have to do this to you. She's suspicious of me, and if I don't keep up the act, she very well could kill both of us, along with my lover Aries Kiki." Genbu continued speaking softly, soft groans still escaping him. "I'll do what I can to keep you safe, but I need you to play along. I'm doing what I can to help, but if I'm found out and the Libra cloth was to fall truly into Mar's hands there would be no way we could win."

Genbu had finished up shortly after that, but his demeanor hadn't changed once he was done. Then he'd gotten Ryuho in the bath. Ryuho winced as he continued to wash himself; it hurt a good deal to move because of what had just happened. Eventually he got up and stepped out of the tub trying to dry off, but suddenly his legs gave out. Crying out he fell to the floor, in a flash the door was open and a slit second before he hit the floor Ryuho was in Genbu's arms and the Gold saint was supporting him. "Careful." He spoke softly.

"Thank you." Ryuho replied, surprised that Genbu had managed to get there so quickly. "They weren't kidding when they said you gold saints move at the speed of light." He winced as Genbu picked him up and started carrying him towards the bed.

"Why don't you just rest for a bit. I'll get you some food." He lay Ryuho down and tucked him in, before kissing his forehead. "No funny business, or else." Genbu grunted walking out. He returned a little while later carrying a tray.

Ryuho was still laying right where the older saint had left him, and had fallen asleep. Chuckling softly Genbu shook his head running a hand through Ryuho's hair gently. "Get some sleep kid." He murmured setting the tray aside and sitting down on the other side of the bed. Opening up a book he settled down to read.

A/N: Super short chapter, I apologize. However I'll try and put up a new update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm going to tell you all now, updates for Ryuho, Yuna, and the other's are going to be a lot less frequent, mostly because it's a lot easier to write Eden and Kouga.

Kouga jolted awake suddenly, hearing a knock at the door. Eden's book was set on the table and the taller boy was looking down at him. "Huh?" He mumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes. They hadn't gotten very far into the book when Kouga had dozed off.

A soft chuckle came from Eden, who shook his head. "You certainly sleep a lot." There was a soft knock at the door once again before the older boy got up, he walked over to open it. A blond stepped into the room, Kouga couldn't quite tell if the person was male or female. "Oh Misty, just set them on the table."

"Alright Eden-sama, I assumed you'd want enough for two." Male, Kouga decided, this Misty person was definitely a boy. Getting up he walked towards them curiously. "Oh and this must be…"

"Kouga. You guessed right that I'd want two." He replied with a small nod before Misty set down a silver tray that had a crimson china tea set that had intricate gold leafing on it. There was a couple of small plates with different types of sweets. It was a surprisingly large array that made Kouga's mouth water. "So what all did you make this evening?"

"Oh I made some cupcakes, mini-chocolate éclairs, chocolate chip cookies, oh and miniature pies. I brought the can of whipped cream for you." Misty added giving Eden a sly wink, Kouga felt his stomach drop, he suddenly didn't like the sound of it. "Right, well I'll be going." He waved before walking out of the room leaving a silent Kouga and a smirking Eden.

"Go sit down Kouga." Eden spoke firmly and Kouga hesitated a moment before wandering to the couch and sitting down, shifting nervously. Eden walked over running his finger across the back of Kouga's neck, causing him to shiver as he moved to his seat. "Now then, what would you like?" Eden asked as he filled the two cups of tea.

"Could I try an éclair?" Kouga asked softly, they looked really delicious, then again so did a lot of the different things that the stranger had made. Eden smirked a bit picking one up and Kouga reached up to take it only to have Eden pull away.

"Don't try and reach for it, now open your mouth." Eden's voice was firm; however it didn't show any annoyance so Kouga assumed he was okay for now. However he opened his mouth, deciding that he wanted dessert more than to struggle right now. The baked goods smelled tasty, and he wanted to try some of them.

Eden was rather surprised at the size of the bite Kouga took out of the éclair, "Careful or you'll choke." Eden's voice was still calm, if not a little amused. "Have you never had fresh pastries before?"

"We only had them when we got food from town or on the rare occasion someone actually cooked more than a basic meal." Kouga replied after swallowing rather quickly, and seemingly without thinking he added. "I won't choke no gag reflex." He nodded a bit before pausing.

"We'll have to test that later I think." Eden chuckled softly before offering another bite to Kouga, who took his time enjoying it this time. Picking up his cup Kouga sipped his tea and Eden picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. It was warm and gooey, this was definitely how cookies were supposed to be, he decided taking another bite, before offering some to Kouga. The red head took a bite out of the cookie as well.

Kouga hadn't liked the sound of the testing later, Souma had given him 'the talk' shortly after they'd become roommates at Palaestra. It had been awkward if not a little amusing, but still. It was kind of awkward to think of himself doing those kind of things to Eden. They'd made their way through most of the desserts before Eden got up shaking the can of whipped cream, smirking down at Kouga. He pushed the small table away so that there was more room on the floor. "Down on your knees."

As he heard this, Kouga's breath hitched. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks, hesitating a moment and gazing up at Eden with those wide brown eyes. "Kouga, are you disobeying me?" His voice had enough of an edge that Kouga slid to the floor.

"No, I'm just nervous, Master," Once again the last part was delayed a bit, but Eden decided to let it slide. Moving around so he could be sitting, Kouga would be kneeling between his parted legs, he let the pants drop around his ankles. The smaller saint's face was about the color of his hair as Eden sat back down. "I-I don't know how…" He mumbled looking away.

"Look at me Kouga." He reached down, his hand gently resting on Kouga's cheek and guiding him to gaze back at Eden who gave him the kindest smile he could manage. He was doing his best not to let the excitement he was feeling show, mostly because he thought it might make Kouga even more nervous. "Just do your best, okay?" His voice was soft and coaxing now, and Kouga bit his lip. Shaking the can once more he continued to watch Kouga, "I think this could work well to give some encouragement, right?"

Kouga gave a small nod, it was just one more thing he'd have to do. If he was going to get Eden to trust him so he could make his escape, Kouga would have to play the part. Even if it meant doing things like this, it was the fastest way to freedom. "I'll try, but I" Kouga said, but before he could finish Eden sprayed some of the whipped cream in his mouth.

"No more buts, unless you want to take care of me a different way," Eden said firmly, though a soft chuckle escaped him as he watched Kouga trying to swallow the whipped cream, which had caught him off guard. l silent. Eden gave himself a few strokes, he wanted to make sure that he was decently hard to make it at least a little easier on Kouga. Noticing that Kouga was trying to devert his attention from Eden at the moment, the elder boy cleared his throat softly. "Kouga, don't look away from me. You're going to have to get used to doing things like this." He said softly, noticing a flicker of some emotion, he wasn't sure what it was, in Kouga' eyes as he said this.

"But don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy some things too. After all, that wouldn't be fair." Eden added before spraying a plentiful amount of whipped cream on his erection before placing a gentle hand on Kouga's head coaxingly. When the other hesitated he frowned slightly. "Go on Kouga." His voice was much more firm now, and that got a reaction finally.

Bending down Kouga began to suck on Eden. It was awkward, his mouth stretched around the other's length; however it at least didn't taste bad. Kouga tried to remember everything he'd ever heard at Palaestra about sex as he began to suck on Eden's length bobbing his head.

Eden gave a low grunt, his fingers burying in Kouga's hair. This really was a pleasant surprise, not only Kouga's obedience, even if it had been delayed, but the addition of him not having a gag reflex was nice. He looked down watching Kouga, it was a very erotic sight. His Pegasus down on his knees, cute pink lips stretched wide around his cock, the sight and sensation combined was almost too much for him. Rocking his hips he began to force Kouga to take more of him as the younger saint sucked. "That's good." He praised wanting to give encouragement the boy between his legs.

Kouga obediently complied, allowing Eden force him to take more into his mouth. He really didn't understand what was so great about it. It could have been worse, Kouga decided as Eden continued to thrust into his mouth. It seemed to take forever in Kouga's mind, but finally Eden came. "Swallow it." He grunted as he pulled out of Kouga's mouth. He almost chuckled at the face the younger had made but this was just another small way he'd decided to show his dominance. "You did a good job." Eden said picking up one of the remaining éclairs and feeding it to Kouga who ate it hurriedly in order to get rid of the salty and bitter taste that remained after Eden had finished.

Straightening himself out, Eden set the tray out in the hall before returning and looking at Kouga. "Do you think you would be able to sleep, because that made me rather tired?" Kouga bit his tongue, keeping back a retort.

"I think so." Kouga sighed a bit, he hadn't slept well while they were on the move and he figured that his current desire to just sleep was probably his body catching up. Getting up he followed Eden up onto the bed, and the cyan haired youth tucked Kouga in next to him. Rolling over to one side Kouga closed his eyes.

Eden smiled a bit wrapping his arms around Kouga and drawing him in close. "You're doing good, keep this up and I might give you some of the information I've heard about your friends." Eden whispered in his ear, giving it a playful nip before setting in to sleep.

Kouga shivered, whether it was from the bite or Eden's words he wasn't sure however he just wanted to sleep. Maybe by some chance this would all be a bad dream and he would wake up in the morning. He doubted it, but it was nice to have some form of hope.

A/N: Thanks to my friend Chibi who did the new cover art for the story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Also if there's a specific thing you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in.


End file.
